Final Fantasy IX: Gaia's Doom
by Keysoul
Summary: Zidane, Grass and Kuja return to Gaia only to find that something horrible has occured, rated M for gore and possible lemons. Sequel to 'Final Fantasy IX: The New World'.
1. Prologue

**Final Fantasy IX: Gaia's Doom**

Prologue

I'll use the same features as shown in the previous story's prologue and I'll also add a new feature if I think of one.

-Recap-

Zidane travelled to the pokemon world and met a leafeon named Grass, together they went on a great adventure, Zidane re-met with Kuja and chased him to Spear Pillar where Zidane defeated Kuja, then Necron and Arceus showed up and told Zidane about why he was in the pokemon world, then Zidane, Grass and a reformed Kuja returned to Gaia.

* * *

That was just the prologue, I'll do the first chapter later today.


	2. Return to Gaia

**Final Fantasy IX: Gaia's Doom**

Chapter 1: Return to Gaia

Zidane, Grass and Kuja stepped out of the portal and found themselves in Lindblum, outside the Tantalus hideout.

"Well, we're finally home." Said Zidane who was now back in his Genome form.

"This is Lindblum!? It's huge!" Said Grass.

"Yes, well it's..." Zidane stopped dead when he looked at Grass.

She was now an anthro leafeon, not to mention naked.

"Uh... err..."

Grass had a perfect hourglass figure with large hips, but what got Zidane's attention most was her breasts, they were rather large and the nipples were in plain view.

"Um... Uh... G-Grass...?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... um... y-you're..."

Grass looked at herself.

"Oooh, I'm human-like now."

"Whoa!" Kuja just noticed Grass's new apperence.

"Um... I'll get you some clothes okay? Just wait here." Said Zidane.

Zidane ran off to find some clothes for Grass while Grass and Kuja waited inside the Tantalus hideout.

Zidane went to the business district ti do some shopping for clothes, he had a good 10,000 Gil on him so he could get something nice for Grass.

He came to the clothes and accessories shop, he went inside, the place was stocked with all kinds of clothes, shirts, pants, dresses, gloves, shoes, etc.

Zidane browsed for what Grass would like, eventually he came across a nice dress with leaves on it.

"This'll be nice for Grass."

Zidane took the dress and paid 500 Gil for it.

"I still got 9,500 Gil left so I'll buy some lunch."

Zidane went to the food resturaunt and got a box of bugers and hot-dogs.

Zidane came back to the hideout, Grass was looking at herself in a mirror and Kuja was looking in the other direction.

"Hey Grass, I got you a dress."

Grass turned to look at the dress.

"Ooh, I'll try it on."

After a few minutes, Grass had the dress on.

"Wow!" Said Zidane.

Kuja was looking out the window, he could sense that something was wrong.

"Kuja... what is it?"

"There's something wrong with the balance of Gaia, it's being attacked by something but I cannot detect any life-force."

"Uhh, translation please?" Asked Grass.

"He means that Gaia's core is being attacked by something undead or something similar." Said Zidane.

"And if it's not stopped, Gaia will lose all it's natural resourses, like water and plants, it'll become a barren, lifeless planet." Said Kuja.

"Then we'd better do something and fast!"

* * *

Uh-oh! Gaia's in trouble, and this 'Undead force' NEEDS to be stopped or Gaia will die! If you like the story so far why don't you leave a review and participate in the development of this story?


	3. A deadly force

**Final Fantasy IX: Gaia's Doom**

Author's Notes: (To Gintoki): I actually did not look at that NEL pic on Google, the last chapter was all my own idea, and if you want to look at a picture of anthro Grass there's a link to one on my profile in the 'Grass' part of 'My OC's' section.

* * *

Chapter 2: A deadly force

"We need to stop this force right away!" Declaired Zidane.

"But there's only three of us, how can we take on a force so deadly with only three of us?" Said Grass.

"Hmm... I'll go get my friends."

"You mean the one's you told me about?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll come with you." Said Kuja.

But when they went outside the sky suddenly turned red and zombies started coming out of the ground.

"Holy shit balls!!"

people were screaming at this point, the zombies were a groutesque sight; they had parts of their skin missing, some had arms or legs missing and one had one of it's eyes hanging from it's socket.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" Said Grass.

"We can take them! Right bro?" Said Zidane.

"Uhh... sure!" Said Kuja.

Zidane put his daggers together to make his 'The Ogre' swallow blade and Kuja got into a battle stance.

(Final Fantasy IX OST "City Under Siege" Plays)

Zidane and Kuja slashed through countless zombies, but with every zombie eliminated another rose to take it's place.

"Gah! This is getting us no-where!" Grass watched in horror as people were being torn apart (litterally) by the zombies. One would just walk upto someone who fell over from running too fast and pick up both their arms and pull in opposite directions, causing that person to be torn in half, spilling blood everywhere.

"No! Stop this madness! Stop now!!" Screamed Grass.

Zidane and Kuja were backed up against a wall, all seemed lost, when suddenly and airship appeared.

"Is that..." Zidane took a close look at the airship.

"It is! It's the Hilda Garde 3!"

"Everyone get on!" Said Regent Cid.

Zidane, Kuja and Grass wasted no time in climbing aboard the airship.

"We're safe!" Said Grass as the airship took off.

"But... my home..." Said Zidane as he watched Lindblum being destroyed by the army of the undead.

"Hey, at least you survived." Said Grass.

"That's right!"

Zidane turned around to see Freya, Vivi and Quina standing there.

"Guys!"

"Nice to see you too Zidane." Said Freya.

"Lindblum isn't the only town where the zombies have striked." Said Vivi.

"What do you mean?"

"The zombies have striked Alexandria, Treno, Burmecia, Cleyra and now Lindblum." Said Freya.

"Mist continent gone to pot." Said Quina.

"So what do we do now?" Said Zidane sadly.

"We gather the others and put a stop to this menance." Said Freya.

"Okay."

"Garnet and Steiner escaped to Madain Sari with Eiko, but Amarant..."

"What?"

"He wanted to fight the zombies on his own as a challenge but..."

"What? WHAT!?"

"He..."

* * *

Cliffhanger! What happened to Amarant? Are the other continents safe? Find out next time!


End file.
